nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Shark 1.0
OVERVIEW * You know when you were in elementary school and Saturday mornings were the best thing on the planet? You’d wake up, pour yourself some Apple Jacks (or an equally sugary cereal) and watch cartoons. Well, I’m proud to say that’s basically what my Saturday mornings are still like, except with a slightly different television choice. I love the Discovery Channel, and one thing that I love to watch is shows about sharks. Their thrashing and amazing sense of smell and passion for the hunt is so incredible! That’s why Cyber Shark 1.0 is definitely one of my favorite Nanovor. It is SO FOCUSED! I mean it even has little blinders on either side of its eyes to keep itself from being distracted from the task at hand: destroying the enemy. But as cool as I think this guy is, I would be terrified to come up against it in battle. Yeah, I’m pretty fond of not being completely ripped apart, thank you. -''Lucas'' TACTICS * Cyber Shark 1.0 is a great Nanovor to use mid-game. Of course, if you’re in need of some Strength, play down a Blue Spike and buff up with Thrash any time you want, since it does damage in addition to the strength override. But if you’d prefer good old fashioned damage, Cyber Shock is an incredibly useful attack against those guys who just don’t seem to take damage. If the opposing Nanovor’s Armor is thick, who cares? Cyber Shock goes right through it with some moderate damage to make the other guy quiver in its shell. And as long as we’re on the damage vein, Depth Charge does some of the most massive damage in the game. If you can save up 5 EN as much as possible, Depth Charge is an amazing damage attack that’s guaranteed to get even the buffest Nanovor’s attention. COUNTER TACTICS * Slow it Down! Cyber Shark 1.0 sure does have some Speed, so slow it down to give yourself a chance. Start off the round with your Turbo Cannon 1.0 and play down a Yellow Spike. Then, swap in your Turbo Master 1.0 and attack with Fightspeed to take away a lot of Speed and do some moderate damage. Swap Turbo Cannon 1.0 back in and attack with Avalanche for some more damage, and then swap in your Blaze Hydra 2.0 to attack with Tantrum. * Do Massive Damage! Cyber Shark 1.0 certainly has some pretty hefty health, so heavy damage is always a great idea. Start off with your Rumble Hound 1.0 and play down a Red Spike. Then, swap in your Hyperblade 1.0 and attack with Frost for some insane damage! * Zap Away its Energy! There’s no way Cyber Shark 1.0 will ever be able to attack with Depth Charge if you keep stealing Energy, so start the game off with you War Charger 1.0 and play down a Blue Spike. Then, swap in your War Thunderer 1.0 and attack with Thunder to take away 3 EN and do some light damage. Attack with War Charger 2.0’s Chop Drop, and then Pounce for some more damage. ORIGINS * Evidently the Nanovor must have been around some sort of water in their time, because Cyber Shark 1.0 was certainly the head of a naval force. Not only is it quick, stealthy, and focused, but its attacks do more damage than is normally seen. It is one powerful creature. ''-Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further. Category:Wave 2 Category:Hexite